Memoirs of a Dragonseeker
by JadedKatrina
Summary: A young woman finds herself in a world she never believed to have existed. She soon is launched into a world where fiction becomes real, and life slowly changes. ** caution: spoilers ahead for Dark Slayer **
1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs of a Dragonseeker**

Summary: A young woman having thought her entire life was normal soon realizes that nothing was normal. She leaves her job at a renowned hospital in New York City to travel the Romanian country side and finds herself gaining much more than culture and inspiration. She finds herself at the mercy of the very creatures she thought were once fiction. Note: be ware there will be some spoilers from _**Dark Slayer**_.

Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the greatest Carpathians in the world. I do not own anything but Kerry Morgan and a few other original characters.

Chapter One:

Life as I knew it would never be the same after the vacation I had planned was done and over with. I had been planning a trip outside the States for years, batting around in my head in going to Japan or Ireland at first, but then I decided that perhaps I should instead do something different. I decided that perhaps seeing the place where one of my favorite book series spoke of quite often would be better instead. So after all that I had decided that visiting Romania and the Carpathian Mountains would be better, plus I was planning a month long vacation and there was plenty to do to fill that much time.

I was planning on going from village to village, hiking in the mountains or just working on some of my art work in the beauty of the surrounding foothills of the mountains and their majestic peaks. What I wasn't expecting though was that this trip would turn my world literally upside down and inside out. What I thought was fiction was about to become much more than that, it was about to become my entire life.

Let me introduce myself first off before you enter my memoirs and read about the life I left behind and the world that became my own. My name is Kerry Morgan, nothing really special about that name to tell the truth. It was the name given to me by my birth mother, the very one that decided I was too much of a burden and left me to rot in the nearest dumpster in some city she left. My adoptive parents raised me, well that was until their deaths when I turned 18. I was heart broken when it happened, but I carried on and became a big doctor, earning a name for myself in one of the big trauma hospitals in New York City before leaving for smaller pastures.

It wasn't that I hated the rush and excitement of the hospital and their constant flow of patients, it was that I was becoming burned out and needed a break. This was another reason for my vacation. After all what good is a doctor that is beyond broken and ready to either lose a patient or off themselves. Other than that, no siblings for me, no family beyond a fish that of course died a week before I left for my vacation (I am terrible at fish keeping).

Now that you have kind of a crash course into my life, let me begin my story and hope that you don't leave in the middle. It is will compel you I pray, and bring you to question whether all fiction is truly that… fiction… or is it something more. Much, much more.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Dr Morgan! Dr Morgan, you can't be leaving us" a young man's voice shouted out, running to catch up with the young woman walking down the hall.

She turned in time to see the man slide to a stop there behind her, blinking she smiled gently, "It isn't really that I am leaving, just going on an extended vacation while looking for other career interests" she tells him.

The young man began to protest, "You can't leave. We need you, this hospital needs you" he pleas with her, "You are the top trauma surgeon and emergency doctor in the tri-city area, hell in the entire eastern United States" he adds on.

"Bruce. I would like to stay, but after 10 years of nothing but injuries, pain, and horrors I need a break. I feel that I am dancing a fine line between sanity and insanity" she says softly, "I promise I will come and visit, but for now I need to just… get lost in my artwork and beautiful mountains"

She was leaving in two days for her month long vacation over seas in the Romania area. Dr Kerry Morgan needed what the mountains there had to offer, a way to relax her mind, body, and soul so she would not go insane. Besides she felt as if she was being called there for some reason. She moved to run a hand through the long deep black colored hair, loosening it from the hair tie she usually uses to keep it pulled away from her face in the emergency room. Her beautiful sapphire colored eyes were odd seeing as they were flecked with silver, giving the illusion she had stardust within those alluring orbs.

The young man there before her was a nurse she had worked with on more than one occasion, and knew that he had feelings for her beyond friendship. As much as Kerry wanted to return those particular sentiments she just couldn't. She moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile his way.

"Please Dr Morgan" he whispered, "I have a bad feeling with you leaving. Just stay here" he begged her.

She moved to kiss his cheek gently, a blush creeping over his freckled cheeks, "I promise to be careful Bruce" she tells him.

Kerry Morgan moved away, waving behind her as she moves past him. The rest of the staff had thrown her a 'going away' party earlier in her shift, gifts and cake had been plentiful. But now she just wanted to head home and sleep for about 12 hours before she was to leave for the airport and the start of her vacation. The 30 year old doctor moved from the hospital, heading for the subway just down the street. It had been ages since she had driven to work, having decided to walk or take the subway instead.

At that moment she wished she had taken her car, her little Prius probably missed her and the drives they used to go on before she became so well known in the medical field. She laughed to herself as she thought about this, here she was now thinking as if her car was alive. She really needed a vacation, needed it bad.

Kerry moved down the steps into the subway station, using her pass to get through the security gates and onto the platform to wait for the train that would take her to the right stop. She sat down on a bench, closing her eyes briefly feeling as if she was drained, but knowing she wasn't. It was the problem Kerry has had all her life, this feeling of being drained, of feeling emotions that were never her own and even helping to heal when she worked in the hospital. She could never explain what was happening and even did research on the internet and only could find a handful of sites that said it was psychic powers.

She opened her eyes and dug into her purse, pulling out the latest release from author Christine Feehan, her Dark Slayer book. She was halfway through it and, even though she had read all the others, she felt more connected with this particular book than any of the others. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if it called out to her, spoke of all its pain deep in her soul. The doctor laughed a bit to herself as she once again thought she was riding the very razor's edge of sanity again. She moved to open the book up to the right page and frowned as her train's arrival was announced of the PA system.

Kerry placed the book back into her bag and sighed, moving to board the subway train and sat down in the only available place there. She shivered suddenly, feeling as if she was being watched. She looked around, but saw no one there; shaking her head she pushed the paranoia to the back of her mind. It would not do if she truly let herself turn into one of those conspiracy freaks that always thought someone was out to get them. Kerry relaxed back into her seat, letting out a breath before just gazing out the window into the blackness there.

Soon the train pulled into her station, she hurrying off the car and out onto the platform. She moved towards the surface, nodding to the police officer there before heading for her apartment just down the street. Smiling to herself as she unlocked her door once there, she took in a deep breath. Soon…very soon she would be on a plane for Romania and her release from the norm of every day living. She placed her purse on the table next to her passport and converted money.

She had taken into consideration every outcome and had prepared not only American money but also the currency there in Romania as well. Kerry moved into the kitchen, throwing together a small salad and some tea before heading into the living room to hopefully get in some reading before bed. Soon the woman was blissfully asleep on the couch, her book gently sliding from her fingers onto the floor, the page it fell open to was the defeat of Xavier. She smiled softly in her sleep, dreaming of a male that would love her and cherish her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As you can see my life was pretty much boring, a life that was nothing more than mundane activities, even my leaving of my job was mundane. Nothing truly to do but to enjoy my vacation… at least that was what I hoping. My first few weeks went by without a problem, no odd attacks, no men vying for my love, just beautiful paintings that I had painted and even sold a time or two while in the larger cities. Every where I looked was beautiful, giving me inspiration where I would think there was none before.

It wasn't until I found myself in a small town that literally came out of one of Christine Feehan's Carpathian novels. I swear even the little inn was the same, but the woman running the place definitely wasn't named Slavica and there were no Carpathians running around, though rumors and whispers of evil beings seemed to run rampant there. After arriving it was a few days later that everything seemed to suddenly take a turn for the more… strange.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was nearly three weeks since Kerry had arrived in the foreign country and began her vacation. She had explored wonderful castles and ruins, not to mention the cities she had visited coupled with the tiny villages that inspired her to create beautiful sketches and paintings. She sat on the balcony of her small room, her fingers idling tracing deep scratches in the wood as she gazed into the woods and up at the mountains. She was going to head up one of the trails when the sun began setting in about an hour. She wanted to sketch some of the darker, more mysterious sides to these lands, especially the Carpathian Mountains.

Kerry broke her gaze and sighed, heading into the room to double check she had everything, "Flashlight, check. Sketch books and pencils, check. Water, check" she continued on this way for the next 20 minutes, double checking everything before hefting the bag onto her back.

She had even purchased a beautiful dagger that she kept on her person at all times. One never knew just when it would come in handy, especially if one was attacked by an animal or even a person. The doctor moved from her room and down the stairs into the dining area. She would catch dinner first then head out; it would be the best thing anyways. She heard raised voices coming from the small office and frowned as she moved to listen.

"I swear to you Gary. This woman is strange and should be watched. She even plans to go into mountains after dark. She say it help inspire her." The inn keeper says to the man there, "Let them know. Protect her… she I know is special…"

The man sighs, "I will let Mikhail know, but there are always Americans that come here thinking the mountains are nothing more than play areas and do not realize they are dangerous. But see if you can make her reconsider to go in the morning."

Kerry sighed as she moved back down the hall, thinking to herself in the process `Well I guess dinner is off. I'll just nibble on some granola bars later if I get hungry'

The young woman stepped out of the inn and began heading for the one trail she saw earlier that week that led towards the mountains through the woods. She moved with a confident step, knowing that the woods and mountains were dangerous, after all one would have to be a fool to not realize this. She smiled to herself as she began taking picture, glad her laptop was with her so she could transfer the pictures over once the memory cards were filled up.

She paused at the top of the trail, blinking as she realized that the woods were doused in shadows now that the sun had set. Apparently she had been walking for a few hours and hadn't realized it. It was as if she was in a trance, a sirens call drawing her deeper into the woods and further up the trail. Kerry shook her head suddenly as she looked around startled to find herself lost, and off the trail.

The doctor didn't panic though she wanted to, instead moving to pull out a compass to try and get her bearings once again. She gazed at the instrument and sighed as it spun and refused to even out.

"Great, natural magnetic fields messing with my equipment now" she says out loud, moving to put it back into her pack, "Well I'll just have to find a clearing and then see if I can climb a tree and see if I can see the village"

She pulled out her flashlight and began moving deeper into the woods, not realizing she was no longer alone there. The dark figure smirked as it followed her silently, the once handsome face no longer as such. It was now decaying flesh pulled taunt over a skeletal frame. The once beautiful voice was now nothing more than a sound that reminded most of glass being ran over a chalkboard. It rasped and grated as it came out when the creature spoke.

The vampire moved after the woman, his intended victim. He could sense in her the psychic powers and knew in its withered heart she could save him. Wouldn't its master be proud if he brought this waif of a woman to him as a sacrifice to his cause, as a way to bring about the new generation of their race. He moved to spring the trap, the ground seeming to come alive, but not moving towards the woman just yet.

Kerry paused as if sensing something off, she turned and called out, "Hello? Is anyone out there? I seemed to have gotten lost and need help getting back to the trail back to the village"

The vampire cast the illusion over itself, moving into view, "Pardon miss. I can assist you" his voice was also disguised in illusion, sounding rich and full instead of the evil it was, "I am Raul… I can lead you back"

Raul moved to offer her his hand. Kerry smiled shyly, but there was still enough lucidity that she was suspicious of the appearance of this man suddenly. She shook her head, refusing to take his hand. Her head began aching; slowly building into a migraine as her mind unconsciously fought the illusion and compulsion that was being cast over her. Her strength was on par with a Carpathian's own and this creature of evil would have to fight for her apparently.

Kerry blinked as her eyes began playing tricks on her, this mask of beauty being over laid upon a creature so hideous that even one brave as any man would run away in fear. She backed away slowly, unsure what was real and what wasn't at the moment.

"I think I may… know the way now" she tells him, gauging if she could run or not, her hand moving to the hidden dagger now.

"I mean you no harm" its voice melted into that raspy sound, the sound of glass over a chalkboard.

"No… please leave me" she counters, the illusion now fully dispelled.

The creature hissed as he felt the compulsion and illusion break. It launched at her, not caring that it was caught by the blade only that its victim was there and ready for the taking. Kerry screamed not only from fear but also from pain as the acidic blood ran over her arm, parasites burrowing into her body. She cried out as teeth suddenly sunk into her neck, rendering her unable to move from shock and fear.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My life right then and there was nearly over with, but fear not, this story won't be that short. After all memoirs are known for their ups and downs and yes there will be more. Till then…

Good day.

**Author Note:**

**Please read and review. No flames, though they could be used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memoirs of a Dragonseeker**

Summary: A young woman having thought her entire life was normal soon realizes that nothing was normal. She leaves her job at a renowned hospital in New York City to travel the Romanian country side and finds herself gaining much more than culture and inspiration. She finds herself at the mercy of the very creatures she thought were once fiction. Note: be ware there will be some spoilers from _**Dark Slayer**_.

Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the greatest Carpathians in the world. I do not own anything but Kerry Morgan and a few other original characters.

Chapter Two:

_I know evil me right? I left off at a bad place, leaving a cliff hanger like no others, but I could not truthfully continue on without wanting everyone to come back for more now could I. But fear not more story is to come now that I have your attention in my grasp. Fear and hatred and sorrow all seemed to grip me at that moment when I was attacked. I didn't know exactly what was happening; only that I was in pain and this creature that should not exist existed. It was tearing at my throat and its blood seemed to be burning through me as quickly as it could. I could continue on like this, telling you how much the pain felt like nothing I felt before, but let me allow my story to tell it for me_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kerry struggled against the body pinning her to the trunk of the rather large pine tree behind her. She felt hot tears beginning to course down her cheeks, they burning just as hot as the acidic blood slowly eating away at her arm. The young woman cried out as she felt the teeth continuing to tear at her neck, pulling at her hot blood and tearing the delicate skin there. She continued to beat at the creature that seemed bound and determined to finish her off right there.

The doctors hadn't lived in New York City all her life and not learn a thing or two about defending herself. Yes she was at a strict disadvantage but the creature forgot she still possessed her dagger. If there was going to be a time to use it, now was that time. Kerry brought the blade up slowly since her arm was becoming further and further uncooperative. She flinched briefly at the thought of truly causing another pain by her own hands, but she knew she was going to die otherwise. She closed her eyes as she attempted to draw in a deep breath, then drew back her arm to gain more leverage before plunging the battered blade into the creature's side and into its kidney… deeply.

The creature released her with a roar of pain, throwing her away from it as it clawed at its side to remove the offending blade buried into the decaying flesh. Kerry cried out as she landed on her side at the base of another tree a few yards away. She shakily sat up, her hands shaking as her body grew colder despite the balmy evening. The doctor moved her hand to the open and tender wound, laying her hand over it and hissing as pain flared into her mind and down her body. The wound though seemed to close up enough to slow the bleeding, she seemed to be a natural healer, even one she wasn't consciously aware of being.

The vampire turned and snarled at the woman half sitting, half laying upon the ground. It threw the dagger to the side, the blade nearly corroded away by the acidic blood it had been placed into via the creatures own body. The creature's eyes flashed with an evil light as it stalked towards his victim, intending to not convert her but kill her this time. It would deal with the displeasure of Sergey Malinov once it returned to the newest resting place of his army.

"Female you will die now. I was to bring you the honor of becoming like us, one of the strong ones that will rule this world, but now you will no longer see that happen," it rasped out as it finally reached the woman's side, lifting her by her neck so she could see what it planned for her deep in its eyes.

Kerry cried out in pain as she was lifted up, she moving to grip the arm with her only working hand, "I…do not…care" she said, her voice strained due to her airway being cut off by the tight grip.

It laughed, the sound worse than its voice, "You will soon enough. I have all night and none of the hunters dare to walk these lands any more. I will take my pleasure in your body before draining your life away with my teeth"

Kerry whimpered as she realized he was to rape then kill her. To any woman that was a fate worse than death and one reality that was far too real for even her tastes. She cried out as she was tossed to the ground none to gently. She tried to back away, but her body was feeling ill and sluggish from the blood loss the creature had thrust upon her. The doctor managed to move a few feet away before she was suddenly pinned down by the evil creature that seemed intent upon making her suffer all the more.

"NO!" she screamed as she struggled under the weight of the creature, "Please I beg of you don't do this" she tried to stay calm, but calm was beyond her grip as her mind panicked.

The only answer she got was a laugh that chilled her blood as the creature tore at her clothing, not caring if he injured her. After all it only sought to attempt to pleasure itself with her flesh, something it will not be able to do no matter what it tried. After all a dead body would not respond in the same way a living one would. Kerry found herself slowly falling into her own mind, becoming trapped there as she screamed and clawed at the barriers she was unconsciously erecting to protect herself from this particular trauma. Her body lay there, unmoving as tears fell from her eyes and down to the earth below her head.

It was as if the earth herself felt the pain and torment of one of her daughters and called to those closest to her. She called to her daughter and son, crying out with the pain of the woman there under the very creature that Mother Earth despised. She tried to comfort the woman, but the evil the creature wrought upon the very woman and the earth was too great. She held the tears though, they changing and becoming more than just salt and water, they were now beautiful crystals.

As the creature, Raul it called itself, continued to torment the American woman, two moved swiftly through the skies to answer the cries of their mother. Two Slayers of vampires moved upon beautiful feathered wings, wing ruffling the feathers that covered their bodies so perfectly. The two Slayers shifted in the air, becoming a woman and a man, landing upon the branches above where this creature tried to do its worse upon the human woman.

The woman snarled as she saw what was happening, knowing this kind of torment was even too much for her own mind. She saw the woman's eyes, the pain and fear behind them. She looked to her lifemate and saw that he too was angry at what he was witnessing. He didn't wait for her to follow as he leapt down to the ground, his own crossbow out and firing at the creatures back.

A roar of pain rent the air as the creature stood up, snarling as it saw who dared to interrupt him, "Slayers…" he hissed out, the hunters vampires would eliminate, but the slayers were things that gave his kind nightmares, "Your deaths will be wondrous at my hands." He says, moving to lick the human's blood from his talons.

Ivory Malinov scowled as she narrowed her eyes upon the creature, "You will die this night vampire. You will suffer pain as one of your kind has never felt before"

~Beloved… allow me the pleasure this once~ her normally playful lifemate said to her through

their private bond ~The woman needs help from you and Gregori. She barely holds on even now. Her will to live is like your own, but the torment of what has occurred might be too much even for her~

Ivory wanted to protest and take this kill, but she knew he was right ~Be careful my heart~ she tells him then moved to attack Raul, making him stumble back so she could get to the woman.

Razvan rushed towards the vampire, knowing that the acidic blood was slowly eating away at the coating on the arrow heads buried in its back. These were the very ones that were preventing him from shifting into mist and escaping. He made sure his lifemate had the woman in her arms before drawing a sword and moving to truly attack this weak lesser vampire. The mage turned Carpathian could tell by how he moved that he was skilled at causing fear but nothing more. What puzzled him though was that this one was younger than most, yet he bore signs that made him appear as one of the master vampires would show.

He did not have time to puzzle it further as the vampire snarled and launched itself onto him, causing him to wince in pain as talons dug into his chest. Razvan was cursing himself for becoming distracted. The Carpathian Slayer moved to slam his fist into the vampire's decaying chest, burrowing in further to get to the withered heart hidden within. He wrapped his fingers around the heart and then pulled back, wresting it from its place there in the chest and calling down the lightening to burn it and the body of the creature. This entire battle lasted mere minutes, but the damage had been done to his body.

Razvan could feel the parasites that normal rested within the decayed bodies of the vampires moving swiftly to find places to feed and reproduce. He paused long enough to push them from his body and out his pores, calling down more lightening to cleanse his skin and the earth of them. He offered silent thanks to Mother Earth before searching out his lifemate. He could feel her moving swiftly with all but two wolves, the two that took residence upon his own body. The male held his arms out and the two wolves landed on the ground, thankful to be free and allowed to run.

Blaez and Gynger moved to rub against the male before running into the woods, moving after the scent of Ivory. Razvan chuckles at the exuberance of the two as he too began running. He felt her fear and worry; concerned she had been attacked again.

~My love what is it? Another attack?~ he demanded through their link.

Ivory continued running, having already called for the dark healer to meet her in the healing caves, ~No… the woman is fading. She is infected with the vampire's parasites and they are trying to convert her into one of their ranks. She fights but is weak~

Razvan swore at hearing this, adding more speed to his already fast speed ~I am on my way. Call for all that can assist and the Prince~ he tells her, ~I will call for my own family, Dominic has returned I believe and he can be a great asset as well.~

Ivory frowned a bit ~He is still infected by the parasites. He…he will soon meet the sun palaertiil (mate)~ she says sadly, ~I can feel it~

~I know…~ was all he said before closing the link.

Ivory felt for her lifemate, the loss of another member of his family would nearly kill him. Though he was finally able to speak and be with his children, she had not been able to give him a child yet. Her body rejected it every time it tried to take seed. She looked down at the woman concerned for her. She was beautiful that much was for certain, but she knew things she could tell, secrets that might be harmful for their people.

As she grew closer to the caves she could feel the presence of Mikhail and Gregori already present there. Their lifemates close by, but not in the caves. She slowed down as she entered the caves, moving towards the rich healed soil lay. The woman in her arms opened her eyes briefly, confusion and fear in them before she closed them again.

Gregori stepped forward, "Ivory what is her condition now?" he inquired of her as he knelt down next to the slayer and her burden.

"Blood loss and burns. The vampire tried to rape her, but we managed to arrive before that happened" she says as she laid the woman down, "She is infected with the parasites as well. I was unable to remove them at the time. I felt it was better to get here instead of delaying. She is very weak…I fear…I fear she may not survive the healing"

Mikhail stepped forward, "We must save her. I feel she is to be a great asset to our people." He tell them, "We are all here to help in any way needed"

Ivory looked to Gregori before allowing her body to turn to light and enter the woman's own. She gasped at the damage the parasites had already wrecked upon the frail human's body. She worked with Gregori, they moving swiftly through the human's body, seeking out the parasites and destroying them before healing the damage they caused. She soon returned to her body slumping a bit from the exertion and energy it took to heal her as much as they did. Ivory smiled as her mate offered her his wrist, she moving to bite down gently, drinking in deeply to replenish her lost energy. Soon she smoothed her tongue over the delicately scarred skin to seal the open wounds.

"How is she?" he asked once Gregori replenished himself through Mikhail's own blood.

Gregori shook his head, "If she survives the next 24 hours it will be a miracle" he tells them as Ivory nods her own head, "I do not know how she is alive even now. I do know that if she survives she will be trapped in her mind until she feels she is safe once again. The damage the vampire did was not only physical but mental"

Dominic moved into the healing chambers, he needing to speak with the prince before he left. He was going to meet the sun comes dawn and he wanted to get everything into order. He stopped, nearly collapsing as he felt pain rip through his mind and body. The great Dragonseeker's eyes were clenched tight at the onslaught of colors that were flashing before his mind. He didn't hear his name as it left Mikhail's lips, he could only hear the anguished screams from his lifemate.

Mikhail looked to Gregori as he ran to Dominic's side, "What ails him? Is it the parasites?" he demanded, fear lacing his voice.

Razvan was at his uncle's side in an instant, also concerned. He looked over at his lifemate, seeing her own concern lace her eyes. Dominic finally fell unconscious, his body falling to the ground, unmoving. The prince and his guard both scrambled to bring the great Dragonseeker to the soil next to the woman's prone body. Gregori and Ivory worked to purge the parasites from his body, the parasites in great numbers within the body of the warrior. Soon they returned to their bodies, allowing Mikhail to help the warrior into the healing soil.

"I do not know what has caused this" Gregori tells them, "But I will stay and watch over him. Take the woman to my home. Savannah and my daughters can help to care for her as will some of Falcon's own family if needed"

Mikhail laid a hand onto Gregori's shoulder, "Please watch over him. He has done our people a great service and to lose him now would be a great blow to all." He moved to gather the young woman into his arms and left the caves.

Savannah had received word from her mate and led her father to their house. Anastasia, Ana for short, and Anya were outside playing with their cousin Emilian when their mother arrived home. The pair moved away from the castle that they had built and rushed over to Savannah, Emilian moved a bit slower as his elder sister arrived.

"Mother!" Ana called out, "Where is father?" she was the eldest and the bossy one…at least according to her sister and cousin.

Anya sighs as she shook her head, "Who is that?" she asked, her voice soft and careful.

"A guest. I must get her settled. We will have to watch over her and then one of Sarah's children will take over when we rest" she tells them, "She was injured and your father has commanded that she stay here"

She moved up the stairs and inside the home, heading for one of the empty guest rooms to settle the woman there. She changed her clothing after fashioning some for her, a soft nightgown and new undergarments were now upon her body. The former magician then covered her up with the quilt imbued with protection wards thanks to Skylar and Francesca. After a final check that the woman was breathing and asleep she stepped from the room, leaving the door open a bit before heading down the stairs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_I do not know how long I was unconscious, just that I was in pain and trapped in my mind. I screamed and fought, but I was stuck there. A voice would call for me on occasion, calling me odd names, but they were tender and gentle unlike the one that attacked me. The more I fought though the more pain I was in. I wanted to just die, but something held me no matter what. I could hear singing, beautiful voices that sounded like angels, two of them…girl's I think they were, but then there was a boy mixed into that as well. They would calm me into sleep and that is where I am now… asleep in the dark._

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

**Thanks to the following reviews:**

**WishingWanderer - your review was wonderful and I hope I am doing this story justice in your eyes.**

**apalusa-light – thanks for your review and here's the next chapter.**

**I know another sudo-cliffhanger, but hey It is my job to keep you on your toes. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memoirs of a Dragonseeker**

Summary: A young woman having thought her entire life was normal soon realizes that nothing was normal. She leaves her job at a renowned hospital in New York City to travel the Romanian country side and finds herself gaining much more than culture and inspiration. She finds herself at the mercy of the very creatures she thought were once fiction. Note: be ware there will be some spoilers from _**Dark Slayer**_.

Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the greatest Carpathians in the world. I do not own anything but Kerry Morgan and a few other original characters.

Chapter 3:

_As I lay there in the bed of the family that had taken me in I didn't know what to do. I tried desperately to wake, but no matter what I tried I could not do so. I screamed and yelled, clawing at the very being that made me what I was. But no matter I was trapped. Even as this happened to me, memories of what caused this condition I lay in would play out. The creature attacking me, nearly taking what I had so adamantly protected all my life, all of it there in my mind's eye. It was horrible I admit, but what was worse, was what I was hearing deeper in my mind. A man's voice begging me to hold on, begging me to return to him. I tried to reach him but couldn't find him no matter how hard I tried… and believe you I tried very hard. He was the only thing keeping me sane at this moment, but even then I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I was trapped in my own living Hell._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kerry lay on the bed, looking more like a lost child than an esteemed healer of life and famous doctor. Mikail and Gregori visited often to check on her, as well as Ivory and Razvan. Many others inquired into the fate of the human that seemed to have taken residence in the Daratrazanoff residence. It was odd to see so many concerned over a single female that wasn't even one of them or related to one of the Carpathians, but this was the case for once. It seemed that it mostly had to do with the fact that the greatest Dragonseeker was currently laying in the ground and perhaps connected with this waif of a female.

Anastasia Daratrazanoff moved up the stairs of her family's home, moving with a tray that contained a cup of broth imbued with healing herbs upon it. She slipped quietly into the room where the woman lay sleeping still, moving to set the tray on the bedside table. The youngest Daratrazanoff twin smiled softly as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and began her normal ritual after she woke up. She picked up the brush and began to brush out the beautiful black hair of their guest. Ana didn't know her name but it didn't bother her at all to tell the truth, she just hoped her presence would calm the woman's dreams.

Anastasia began talking out loud, something she had been doing for the past month since the woman had come there, "Mother was upset at Father again this evening," she began, "I truthfully think perhaps it is because Mother is expecting. No one knows this yet, but I can feel the baby growing in her. I think it will be another sister."

She set the brush to the side and moved to begin braiding it all to one side, smiling as she did this. She then moved to change the woman's clothing before pulling the covers back over her. Ana moved to pick up the cup of broth and carefully began feeding the young woman. For some reason when she fed the woman, she accepted it, unlike if her father or grandfather attempted to do so she would fight them. Even her sister didn't have much luck either in the way of feeding her. Once it was empty she set the cup back onto the tray and smiled sadly down at her.

"I know you are afraid, and you do not want to be part of the world again, but… but my grandfather's friend needs you" she whispered, tears falling, "He cries, but none can hear him but me… and maybe you. Please…please we need you" she begs the woman.

The young woman didn't know what else to do at that moment besides continue to tell her about their world, their lives in the Carpathian Mountains. As she did this her mother smiled sadly before moving down the stairs away from the room where her youngest daughter and their guest were staying. She blinked as she saw her father and Razvan in her living room. Savannah hurried down into the living room, concerned something was very wrong.

"Father what is wrong?" she instantly asked, "Is if Gregori? Mother?"

Mikhail moved to hug his daughter, "Your mother is fine as is your lifemate. No we just wished to check on your guest is all" he tells her.

Savannah felt relieved then heard her own lifemate speak to her ~What is it? Do you have need of me?~ he demanded.

Savannah laughed softly in her head ~No my love. Merely father and Razvan scaring me. I thought you were hurt or mother was~ she responds back ~I will see you later…~

Razvan watched the prince's daughter carefully, his face more often since the attack and his uncle's collapse having taken on a somber look, "Has she tried to return to the waking world? Or is she still trapped within her mind?" he inquired.

Savannah sighed softly, "She still persists and exists in her realm within her mind. Gregori cannot even enter to heal her and guide her from there. We do not know what has kept her so trapped." She tells the two Carpathian males, "But I think Anastasia might be able to eventually get through to her. She has cared for her every night since her arrival here. She brings her broth cooked with healing herbs and brushes her hair."

Mikhail canted a brow at this "Is that so?" he inquired, "That is very interesting indeed. Perhaps she will be the one to release her from her mind. We have managed to find her name through her personal items in her room at the inn. She is a doctor from the U.S. Her name is Kerry Morgan."

"Kerry Morgan… I believe I have seen her name before. On the internet when I was browsing once. She has written a few articles for the New England Journal of Medicine a time or two" Savannah tells them.

"We have contacted her hospital, advising them she will be taking an extended leave of absence, but we were actually informed she had quit her job there. And she has no family that they are aware of" Mikhail explains, "So we do not need to fear anyone seeking her out."

"That is good, but we cannot keep her away for too much longer. Someone she knew will eventually become curious and seek her out" came Razvan's own response, "We will need to figure out what her connection to my uncle is as well before we go further."

Anastasia moved down the stairs, her tray in hand as she heard the last response, "She is his lifemate. I just know it" she tells her grandfather, mother and Razvan, "I…I think she hears him and searches for him in her mind and that's why she cannot come out of her catatonic state"

Her hands gripped the tray hard enough to turn her knuckles white as she watched their faces, fearing repercussions to her opinion. She was surprised when their faces seemed to all draw to the same conclusion that she had already came to. Savannah moved to her daughter, taking the tray from her before her grandfather approached her.

"Ana…do you think you can draw her from her mind?" he inquired, "I am sure your father will help you enter her mind"

Anya had caught the last of this and blinked as she became curious, "Whose mind will she enter?" she asked, "Not that human's is it. What if she gets drawn into it and taken from us?"

~Gregori we believe we have answers to Dominic and the young woman's conditions. Anastasia just brought them to our attention~ she sends to his mind, ~return home please?~

Gregori heard this and was soon streaking through the skies as mist to return home. If this is what they had been waiting for then this could be the break they needed. An argument broke out between Savannah and Anya in the mean time, Anya being reprimanded for her lack of respect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I had heard the girl speaking to me every day…or was it night… trying to return me to my mind. I wanted to, but the man was lost. I could feel his pain as if it was my own. I continued to search for him, wanting to free him from my mind, to save him… to…to heal him. What I didn't know at that moment was he was my lifemate. He was what should not have existed, yet here I was living proof that these things were real. Everything I had read in books was real. I continued to seek him out, but then again that was a normal thing for me. It filled my insanity filled days with sanity._

_What I wasn't prepared for was the sudden appearance of a child, the very girl that always spoke to me about her family and her people. She was the one that helped me to return to my mind. She promised me that it would be okay, that I was safe and that once I woke then even the man that I heard would be safe too. I was afraid to believe at first, but then something in her eyes, or maybe it was the second girl that I saw with her that told me I would be safe. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It had been a few weeks since the awakening of the doctor, her healing was slow, but she was finally up walking around with the use of a walking stick a young man… the princes son if she remembered correctly… had fashioned for her. Upon it were three tear shaped crystals he said he found and they reminded her of when she was hurt and then saved. She felt connected to them somehow, but not entirely sure what it meant. Kerry sighed as she lay upon the couch in the beautiful front room of the home where she was still a guest in.

The young doctor frowned as she listened to those around her debate her fate. Kerry hadn't told them that she knew who they were or how exactly she knew. After all the shock that would bring would probably be far too much and they might perceive her as threat instead of a guest.

Kerry stood up, the walking stick in her hand as she leaned against it heavily, "I am going for a walk" she tells them and moved towards the door, not caring if they were all upset over her doing this, but she was sick of being treated like an invalid child.

Razvan chuckled after she left, "Well that one is definitely going to be interesting to deal with" he comments then winces as his own lifemate thwaps him upside the head.

Ivory shook her head, "Even after she has returned, Dominic has not returned to us. We need to figure out what has happened incase it is something that Sergey has created by way of Xavier's shadow fragments" she reminds them, "We have tried to use even Mother Earth, but she refuses to help. It is as if she waits for something"

Gregori sighed from his seat, "I have healed him the best I can, but I do not know, it is as if I cannot touch him. He does not allow me in any longer. I fear he is lost to us now. Perhaps we were too late and he is converting. If this is the case then he needs to be eliminated now."

Mikhail shook his head, "I will not allow this to happen. He cannot be lost to us. I refuse to believe this is the case."

"My prince you must face the facts. He has not returned even after his supposed lifemate returned. She has not spoken of him to us and he has not risen to claim her. He was exposed to the parasites for far longer than any of our kind could handle before being converted. I fear he is beyond our reach now and should be eliminated before he can harm you"

Mikhail wanted to argue more, but he merely closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead a bit, "Very well. We give it… one more day. If he has not risen in that time then we bring him above ground and see what his condition is" he tells Gregori then holds his hand up to stop any argument from either male there, "We will only release him if we have evidence that says he is vampire"

Gregori sighs, "Very well my prince" he says, "Now I have a mate I must attend to since she apparently is pregnant again" he says as if it was the end of the world, "She craves much but cannot settle for just me"

Razvan laughed at this before he too took his leave from the Daratrazanoff residence. He moved outside and then took to the skies to return to his mate's side so they may hunt for their pack and themselves. Mikhail also took his leave to be with his mate and their son.

Kerry continued her walk, letting her mind wander as she sighed, not caring where she went; only that she was out of that home. This was the first time arguments were not made that she has an escort with her; she probably figured that in the woods were enough Carpathian males to keep an eye on her. After all she had met quite a few already not counting Razvan, Gregori, and Mikhail that is.

She felt drawn towards a cave, one she recognized from her dreams. It was the one where the male lay she was certain. The doctor moved slowly inside and smiled at how calm she felt in there. It felt as if she was connected to the very ground, to the very earth. She paused to lay her hand on the crystals and then turned suddenly as she heard what sounded like a cry or a scream. She hurried towards the origin, stopping suddenly as the ground suddenly burst upwards and a very large, very feral male stood there. He looked like a beast from her nightmare, but the eyes were not red, they appeared to be… glowing blue.

Insanity and need beat at her mind, the creature standing there, growling in short bursts. She feared for her life again, backing away then yelping as she fell to her backside, her walking stick clattering and sliding away from her reach. The large male turned his head and pinned her with a look that scared her even more. She stilled and waited…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I looked upon his face for the first time at that point. But I feared for my life, but some where buried deep in my heart I knew he would not consciously harm me. I just wanted to run, but could not as he locked his feral eyes upon my own orbs._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_TBC_

**Author Notes;**

**Another cliffhanger. Anything to keep you hooked, *cackles evilly* anyways Kerry is awake now, and so it seems is Dominic. But has he turned or has insanity finally taken him. Stay tuned for more.**

**Special thanks to:**

**WishingWanderer: Thanks again for your review. And hopefully I am still able to keep your interest.**

**apalusa-light: I am glad you can see this and I am hoping I am able to keep within the characters' own original personalities. I am working on bringing in more males and their lifemates.**

**Lady Laran: I am glad I have peaked your interest in the series. **

**Author Note 2: **

**I am thinking about for later in the fiction to have one or two of my reviewers become characters so if this is what you are interested in stay tuned. It will be after Kerry and Dominic finally settle their scores and stop fighting one another *giggles evilly* **

**See you soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memoirs of a Dragonseeker**

Summary: A young woman having thought her entire life was normal soon realizes that nothing was normal. She leaves her job at a renowned hospital in New York City to travel the Romanian country side and finds herself gaining much more than culture and inspiration. She finds herself at the mercy of the very creatures she thought were once fiction. Note: beware there will be some spoilers from _**Dark Slayer**_.

Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the greatest Carpathians in the world. I do not own anything but Kerry Morgan and a few other original characters.

Chapter 4:

_I was terrified as I looked upon this man, this male creature that stood before me after bursting out of the ground like some crazed daisy or something. I wanted nothing more than to run or scream, but something kept me there. I continued to watch the male as he stood there, sniffing the air of all things. I had moved to my feet, not knowing when exactly, hoping I could placate this powerful creature so he did not attack me. But it was then that I heard her call, not the child, but something else…._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kerry Morgan backed into the wall of the cave, her hands out to the male hoping he could be placated like an animal that was terrified. She didn't know if that was even possible, but she was determined to try. She was about to speak and tell the male that he was safe now when she felt the power surround them both. She gasped as she stumbled a bit, Dominic seeming to realize that this beautiful ethereal woman before him was special. He rushed towards her, startling her further before he caught her tiny delicate waist with his hands. The Dragonseeker, inhaled her scent at that moment, growling again as it stirred the lust in him and pulled it to the surface unfettered.

Kerry had her eyes closed after he rushed towards her; she heard a voice whispering softly through the earth, telling her not to fear, calming her ever so much. She kept her eyes closed as cool hands touched her waist, causing her to gasp suddenly and open her eyes. She gazed up into deep blue-green eyes that seemed to no longer glow, she nearly drowned in them before looking away, her eyes falling to his massive and bare chest. It was then that she realized that he did not have any clothing on at all. She blushed a pretty pink as her mind began falling deep into the gutter. She tried to move away, but stilled when a growl warned her from doing so.

"P-Please release me?" she asked the male, "You need help…but I cannot help you if you hold me"

The male growled softly, moving to suddenly nuzzle her neck like a puppy seeking solace in its mother, "Stay female" was all she got in return, ~Mine…~ was then whispered into her mind.

Kerry tensed and scowled at this, moving to push the male away if needed, "I am no one's" she said with a scowl, finally managing to release herself from the male's arms.

Dominic blinked as the woman suddenly stumbled back; nearly falling seeing as her legs barely supported her once again, just as they had when he woke. He growled deeply in displeasure as she did this. He wanted her back in his arms where he knew she belonged, but something about the way she stood told him she would fight and subsequently injure herself in the process as well.

"Woman you try my patience" he says, his voice slowly returning to that smooth bass that seemed to melt most women whenever he had to feed in the past, "You are mine and you will not disobey me ever" he says.

Kerry frowned deeply as she heard the command in his voice, "You are a chauvinistic idiot if you think I am just going to roll over and obey whatever command you cook up for me" she says sharply.

Kerry moved unsteadily towards where her walking stick lay on the ground, snatching it up off the floor in a flurry of anger. She turned to glare at the man there before checking to make sure it was not broken. She did not want the boy to be upset because his hard work was destroyed by a careless gesture on her part. Dominic did not find amusement in his lifemate's sudden show of independence, moving to grab her arm in a firm yet gentle grip. He stilled as he caught the scent of another male cling to the staff as well as magic surrounding it that was not only hers but the males as well.

"What male has given you this?" he demands after taking the staff from her, "This will not be tolerated female, I shall provide for you, not another…ever"

The young doctor blinked then hauled off and kicked him in the shins before snatching the staff back, "You can stop this macho cave man act. It may impress other women, and have them falling at your feet, but I am not that simple minded to be drawn in like that" she snarls out, "Good day to you"

Kerry turned to head from the cave, leaving Dominic to not only nurse his shin from her kick but also his ego from her rejection. Dominic willed clothing onto his body and stalked after his wayward lifemate, intending to…how had he heard Gregori phrase it once before about his own lifemate… ah yes… he intended to spank her for her disobedience. He moved from the cave, stopping once he realized he was in the healing caves of his people in the Carpathian Mountains. He noticed that it was becoming cooler and that usual spoke of autumn's approach. He stopped and looked for his lifemate, only to find the woman was not in sight at all.

The young doctor sighed as she continued to head for, not Savannah's home but one of the other female's homes. She needed to get away from there, and away from Dominic. He was definitely overbearing and right now she did not need some egotistical male to start telling her what she can or cannot do with her life. She had enough of that growing up and then when she first joined the medical field. After all female doctors were not that popular unless they were delivering babies or taking care of the elderly. She hated that kind of mentality, even now that she has met the Carpathian people she would not get drawn into that world again.

She continued her walk, pausing and sighing before heading instead to Raven's home. She needed to leave, gain some space and everything. She knocked on the door, waiting only a few moments before being invited into the residence. Emilian smiled sweetly to her as she entered the home. The sixteen year old was lithe, but was at that awkward phase in his life as well.

"Kerry" he says happily as she moves inside, "I see you like my gift to you" he says.

Kerry smiles sweetly to him, "I do, it is beautiful and comes in very handy right now" she tells him, "Is your mother home?' she asked him softly.

"She is in the kitchen with a few of the women" he tells her, then blushed, "erm…I mean…."

Kerry giggles, "it's alright Emilian" she says, "I'll head on in. I need to speak to her about maybe me leaving for a while."

Emilian looked crushed as she said this, "You are going to leave us?" he asked, "Why?"

Kerry felt horrible after saying this, "I… just need to. I have a life I need to return to" she says softly then moves to hug him gently, "I promise to write you, besides I promised I would teach you about healing and doctors" she says.

Emilian offered her a tiny smile before he moved past her and out of the house. Kerry sighs as she heads into the kitchen, surprised to see Lara and Natalya there as well. They turned when they sensed her presence, moving to hug her, welcoming her into the home warmly. Kerry blushed at such a warm welcome, and then noticed that Lara was sporting a nice baby bulge. The female laughed softly as she moved to place a hand over the bulge gently.

"Congratulations Lara" she says softly, having not noticed it when she originally met the woman, and lifemate to Nicolas De la Cruz.

Lara smiles, "Thank you Kerry" she says softly, "You seem troubled though, what is wrong?"

Raven moved to pour a cup of tea for the young woman, helping her to sit down, "Please tell us. Perhaps we can help. Is it about Dominic or is it something else"

The women did not know that she had met Dominic, or that she was still unclaimed by him at the moment. She picked up the delicate china cup and began sipping the hot tea slowly. She then gazed into the glass for a moment, trying to find the words to tell them what exactly had happened.

"I saw him. He has risen from his healing" she finally admits, "But…goddess… he is an overbearing, egotistical, pigheaded…. MALE!!!" she finally gets out, her frustrations following in her admissions wake.

The trios of women blink then begin laughing softly, Natalya being the one that spoke next, "Well that seems to be par for the course around here Kerry" she begins, "And the older they are, the more pigheaded they become."

Lara giggled softly, "I think it is a prerequisite for the ancient males to tell the truth. That and needing their already large egos stroked"

"In time you find out they are just big softies" Raven adds in, "Though I swear their egos do not decrease in size ever. Not to mention their…well everything"

Kerry blushed and smiled a bit, "It's just that, I don't know if I can do what you and all the other women have done, I cannot be chained down by one man and made to stay in one place. Hell he hasn't even actually talked to me, just… just demanded I do what he wanted as if I was to obey him"

Kerry looked into her cup again, sighing softly as she then finished the tea, setting the cup down onto the table before looking at the three women there. They were watching her closely, making her blush further. She was about to say something when she felt him in her mind, demanding she come to him. She nearly allowed herself to sub come to the compulsion. She slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up, shaking her head.

~No…and I repeat… N…O… No!~ she was angry and sick of being ordered around, she had enough of it from Mikhail, Gregori, and Razvan whenever they saw her, ~I am not about to be ordered around by you or any other male. I will date whom I want, see whom I want, and hug and kiss whom I want~

The three women had decided to leave her alone with her battle of wills against Dominic.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I don't know what exactly had gotten into me after seeing Dominic, but I knew I was not about to go down without a fight. He was not very happy with me after that, going as far as to make me sleep in the same chamber as he on a bed while he slept in the ground under it. He could always tell when I was trying to sneak out and always found a way to stop me. This went on for a few months, this battle of wills, and boy did he realize that I had one of the most stubborn personalities anyone had come across. I had even escaped him long enough to make it home to America and my New York apartment. He followed me there, but found me gone and that was quite a laugh to tell the truth. I could hear his outrage through our fledgling bond, but I wasn't about to allow him to know the bond was still there._

_I kept in touch with Emilian and the twins as well as all the women back in Romania, sending letters and packages as well as calling via landlines that I wasn't aware of them having. I never fully recovered from my injuries and illness from the vampire, having to use a cane permanently. Emilian had sent me a replacement to the walking stick, this one a beautifully carved cane with a dragon wrapping around the base to the top. I loved it more than anything and used it every day, having even added the three tear shaped crystals to it too. I finally settled into a small town outside of Denver at the base of the Rocky Mountains, establishing my own small clinic there, and on the weekends I would drive into Denver to work at the hospital there._

_It would be nearly three months later when things truly got interesting, not only with my lifemate but also with life in general…especially when I came across three children that were special and an institute called the Morrison Institute for Psychic Research._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kerry yawned as her alarm clock went off at 6 am, letting her know she needed to get up and get ready for work. She groaned as she rolled off the bed, her cat Tai-Li meoffing at her for waking her as well. Kerry chuckled as she stroked the beautiful silky fur of the calico female. She had adopted her after seeing her in a humane shelter in Denver one day. It was as if the feline belonged there with her. She closed her eyes and sought out Dominic, finding him still looking for her in Wyoming, but ready to leave and try elsewhere. She opened her eyes and laughed, it was surprisingly easy to manipulate their bond once she had the hang of it, giving him false leads. Eventually she may give him a break and let him try to woo her properly, but not just yet.

She moved to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot to brew while she hopped into the shower. Soon she was dressed and heading out the door, sighing as she looked up at the sky, knowing it was about to snow, possibly coating the ground this time around instead of instantly melting like it had the last three times. She pulled her coat on tighter before getting into her jeep and heading to the town she lived outside of. The doctor needed to also make time to head into Denver to do shopping for her friends overseas, maybe plan on taking a trip there for their Christmas Celebrations this year. Rumor had it that this year would be Razvan playing Santa instead of Gregori.

The jeep pulled into the clinic, the engine dying as it was turned off. Kerry moved to open the clinic, heading for the reception desk to get ready. Her receptionist was out on maternity leave and she gave her nurse the day off. Today was Friday and this usually meant less traffic in the small town. She sat down behind the desk, working on a few reports that would have to be filed after she was finished with them.

A few hours later the phone rang, startling Kerry out of her bored daze, "You have reached the Starling Clinic, this is Dr Morgan how may I assist you?" she asked automatically into the phone.

The voice on the other end of the phone was young, most likely a child's age, "Please…please we need help" came the plea, "My sister…she's hurt bad. Please Dr Morgan…we need your help"

Kerry was woken at this, "Where are you at?" she asked the child, male by the sounds of it, "You are going to hear a few clicks, I am transferring you to my cell phone" she tells the child, working to transfer the call to her cell before hanging up the landline, "Are you still there?"

The child sniffles, "Y-Yes… we…we are in…in a building" came the voice, "We…we don't know where we are. I wanna go home" the child was nearly crying at this.

"Little one… I need you to be brave okay? Can you see outside? Are there buildings around you?" she asked, moving to her jeep and starting it.

"Y-yes… two. One says… Morrison Institute on it. We ran away but my sister was hurt. Please…please can you help us?" he asked, fear and panic in his voice.

"I am on my way," she tells him, "is there a road sign nearby that you can tell me what it says?"

"No…no signs. Lots of trees and a dirt road. But I can hear cars" he tells her.

"You are doing well" she tells him, turning onto the main highway.

She continued this for a while, finally finding they were outside of Denver as well, but off one of the service roads that led back into various logging camps at the base of the Rocky Mountains. The drive took her a good 45 minutes, before she turned down the road, driving slowly seeing as the snow had started to fall heavily by this point as well. What she didn't expect when she pulled up outside the tiny cabin was that no more than 200 yards away there appeared to be a rather large building that looked more like a hospital and a military institution mixed together.

Kerry parked the jeep and grabbed her bag, heading for the cabin and moving inside. She was shocked to find the boy was no more than 10 or 11, and two girls were there as well, the same age as the boy, all apparently siblings, and triplets to be exact. She saw the girl in question; she was shivering as she suffered from a bad fever, marks marring her coffee colored skin, the same for the other two. The children had apparently been abused. She began to work on the girl, knowing she would have to get her to a hospital soon. As she treated the children, she didn't notice that there were men coming to reclaim them until it was too late. Last thing she remembered was pain before passing out.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I didn't know that the Morrison Institute for Psychic Research was where evil lived. It was a place that excelled in torture and pain, and I was about to experience it firsthand. _

_**TBC**_

**Author Notes: Well Kerry has met Dominic and successfully avoided him… or so she thinks, but now she is in a situation that could end her life and send Dominic over the edge. Next time she will meet Michael Tivoli, the man in charge of this division of the institute and learn more about the three children she met.**

**Thank you to all my readers, next chapter I will give kudos to all those who have read and reviewed.**

**Till next time…**


End file.
